We were Both Young
by Bensler98
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet young...
1. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juiliet

Hey guys! Just wanted to say hey, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you adore it! Because I do!  
>~Bensler98<p>

CHAPTER ONE: ROMEO AND JULIET: A CHANCE MEETING

Seventeen year old Olivia Benson padded through Central Park, bruises, cuts and red blotches visible in the glint of the pale moonlight. She had just endeared a severe beating from her alcoholic mother Serena Benson, and had to get out of the house; so she snuck out when her mother had fallen unconsious in a drunken stupor on her oak floor of the kitchen. For some reason she couldn't remember why her mother had decided to beat her almost sensless a third time in the last month. She knew her mother always had gotten drunk to surpress the pain of seeing her very face, but she couldn't understand why she had to begin hitting her when she wasn't the reason she was born. And at times, Olivia couldn't fathom why a mother could blame her daughter for her stupid mistake. Of course, she couldn't blame her mother for getting raped, it was just, why did she have to be drunk with her door unlocked in New York for pete's sakes?

Olivia came to a bench and painfully sat down. Her mother had forced her to the ground and began kicking her and yelling profanity's at her. She shuddered. She was sure if Serena hadn't passed out, she would have died there as she lay limply on the ground.

Glancing down at her watch, she found that it was eight o'clock already, and that the sun had set finally. Sighing she huddled deeper into the thin sweatshirt she was wearing that almost barely covered her flaws. Groaning she stood, and began to walk slowly, absently plodding down the walk. She didn't know if she could take this lifestyle much longer...

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Elliot Stabler, a twenty year old kid, trekked through Central Park, clad in a pair of denim jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket. He couldn't take the yelling and screaming his mother and father did when his mother had finally come back from where ever the heck she went on her little adventures.

His mother was bipolar, and he had no problem with that, since he helped her with it by making sure she took her meds. He would look after her and make sure she didn't meander too far out into the ocean in their backyard in Jersey, or speed in her car at 70 mph chasing snowflakes in winter, like she had when little Elliot was only five. He ended up breaking his arm,and being scared to take car rides with her agian. His father ,though, would beat him up a bit to show it was his fault for letting his mother do the insane things she did as a result of his sickness.

'Dad,'he'd say,'please don't hit me anymore. I won't let mom do it again.' He begged and pleaded but his father would never let up, just blow harder.

Elliot rubbed a hand over his face, stopping to wince louldly at the swollen shiner that adorned his left eye. His old man just wouldn't let up, but at least he wouldn't hit his mother...

Taking a glance around the park his glance came to rest on a young girl walking toward him. She looked to be about seventeen, with short dark hair and sad brown eyes. He smiled, but then a frown set in when his eyes settled a upon the purple blotches, scars and contusions. He then realized, he had to talk to her.

"Hi," he said a bit nervously.

She flinched before her head darted upward and she starred at him, his attire apparently unnerving her. She quickly began walking away but he wouldn't let her. He reached out and rested his right hand on her left shoulder.

"W-wait. I just want to ask what happened," he tried desperately again.

She stopped finally looking into his eyes and relaxing a bit more. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Those cuts and blemishes don't look like nothing to me." He began to press, but not too hard, he didn't want scare her.

"It was an accident, I fell down the subway okay?" She began walking again. This guy started to creep her out, why would her care if a battered woman walked past him. He looked like he had his own problems to deal with, he didn't need another burden.

"Fell down a subway, are you gonna tell me the truth, or am I gonna have to follow you home and see what's going on," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She stopped.

"Why do you care so much? Are you just trying to get in my pants? Is that it?"  
>"No. I don't use, what happened to you, as a pick-up line. If you get to know me, I'm a pretty decent guy."<p>

"Yeah, somehow, I doubt that."

"Really. Let me guess, your boyfriend did this to you?"

"No."

"Your dad."

"No."

"You're brother," she shook her head.

" I don't have either of those."

"Your mother?"

She didn't answer him.

"Why would your mother do something like that?"  
>"I never said it was my mother. Why do you want to know? And why should I tell you? I don't even know you."<br>"No, but if you let me help you you could get to know me. What's your name?"

"Olivia. Benson."

He smiled. "Pretty name. Suits a pretty girl."

She scoffed."Now, tell me yours."

"Elliot, Stabler. Now you wanna tell me what happened?"

She shook her head yet again.

"Talking might make you feel better."

"How would you know."

"Went to a therapist for an abusive father. Me and my siste Cate both, before she got sick. Never thought I would, but it helped immensly. Helped us both."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"Not your fault. What about you? It's obviously your mother who beat the crap out of you, why?"  
>"She got drunk again."<p>

He nodded understandably. "She pass out or something?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"  
>"My dad was drunk too. That's how I got this shiner." He smiled. He felt a deep bond with this girl, and knew she had too. He could see it in her eyes. "Where you gonna go? Sneak back in when your mom's still unconsious?" He was hoping not.<p>

"Yeah. It's what I do every night." That's it. She had his heart. Olivia needed someone. And that someone, was gonna him.

"Wanna crash at my place?"

Her dark eyes widened like saucers."What?"  
>"My place. You can take my guest room. I have an apartment here. I got my own place after I got into college. Tried visting my mom, that's when dad was visiting too. Mostly to see if Cate was holding up. But she was staying with me, which was what I told him. Mom couldn't take care of her. Thus, the shiner," he chuckled as she shrugged suggestively," you can take the guest room so your mom won't dog on you anymore tonight. It'd make me feel better if you did."<p>

This Elliot Stabler guy, was quite the gentleman. She smiled and nodded. She'd rather be at school tommorrow than experience a beating...

Like it? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Cate Eagen

Hey peeps! I just wanted to tell ya, that Cate Eagen, is an actual character portrayed by Katey Sagal in a 2000 sitcom! If you guess what show it is, you can give me an idea to use in my story in your comment and I'll use it, plus, you'll have a special place in my story too! SO GUESS! I give hints:

Hint one: Her maiden name is Eagen, her married name is Cate Hennessy.

Hint two: She starred along with John Ritter and Kaylee Cuoco.

Hint three: The title starts with 8 _ Rules for _ _ Teenage Daughter

Come on you can guess now! ANSWER BELOW:

Eight Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter! YAY! Still go ahead and add your ideas and name to your comment! I be sure to use them and most likely spruce them up!

Apartment of Elliot Stabler and Cate Eagen

January 5th, 1982

Saturday

10:20 A.M.

He spent the next few days she'd decided to stay getting to know Olivia. He had learned quite a bit, some things were basic information, others were just things two friends would know about eachother. She hated mushrooms on pizza, loved lightning and thunder storms, hated horror films (unless it was The Gremlins). She liked to reminince in 1970's sitcoms like Three's Company or Who's the Boss?, and if she were to be watching either, heaven forbid you'd change the channel. He learned that her favorite movie was John Q. and that she cried everytime it ended, every single time. Olivia never shed tears around him though, he never saw her cry, even over depressing movies.

He hadn't expeted her to stay overnight the first time he'd asked her. He though she'd sleep the night and leave the next morning. She did, but it was for school. She had left a note:

Elliot,

Had to go to school or my mother would rip me limb from limb. I hate to leave just a note, but I'll be late otherwise. Thanks. For everything. And I will take your advice and go to a shrink, maybe...still skeptical. Anywho, thanks for the hospitality, and your listening ear,

Olivia

P.S.-Cate told me to tell you to remember to flip the toilet lid back down after taking a leak. LOL. Later.

He had cracked up at the letter, but also knew that she probably woudn't go to a shrink, unless she were talking to someone her own age... Sighing he got up off the couch now to check up on Cate who would most likely be asleep. She had diabetes, and lately had been weak, and very fatigued. Sometimes so much, she'd pass out while watching TV or eating dinner. She'd be talking one minute, then out the next. He couldn't contemplate why though, the insulin was supposed to help, not harm, or at least that was what the doctor said. Running a pudgy hand through his hair, he entered his sisters room to find her sitting propped up in bed, a book in hand, and reading glasses on, but she was starring out of the window to her right. He quietly sat down next to her placing a hand on her thigh where he began gently stroking. "Hi.."

"Hey," she said looking to him. Her eyes were cloudy, and the doctor said that was what would happen with diabetes, she could go blind. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's still sleeping in on the couch in the living room is all. How's your sight today?" He hated to ask but had to.

"Okay. Still real blurry," she whispered lowering her eyes to her book.

"I'm sorry."  
>She looked up puzzled. "Why sweetie?"<br>"I..."

"You didn't do this you know. I was born this way."

He cracked a smile at her optimism. That's what he loved about Cate, she always saw the bright side of things. "I know. I feel bad. I'd do anything for your health."

"I know babe, you are helping as best you can." She paused. "So, about this Olivia. I really like her. I can tell you love her."

"What?"  
>"It's Romeo and Juliet all over again."<p>

"You've been reading," he glanced down at the book in her hands, Romeo and Juliet," too much!" He laughed as he brought her to him and hugged tightly.

"Oh, it's true. Don't deny it. She needs someone like you. And you need someone like her. That's how the fairytale goes. You ruin that, and you lose the greatest thing you've ever had." She sat back adjusting her pillow as needed.

He pondered this while taking in his sisters features. She had dark thick black hair, just as he did when he didn't crop it. She had equally dark eyes to match, and a smile that make you stop and stare. His sister had rosy cheeks, a petite figure, and small hands, all that, and she was sweeter than a lollipop. He smiled. She was all he had of family anymore. If he lost her, he would go insane, just as he would if he lost Olivia. Olivia. He wondered if she was awake. He wondered if she was awake and standing in the hall listening to their conversation. Probably not. Olivia wasn't one to invade someone's privacy. She was quiet closed mouth about her past as it is. He kissed his sister tenderly on the cheek before standing.

"You have an appointment today, right? With Dr. Leven?"

"Mm-hm. Then one with your friend Huang. I still think he's a little young to be a psychiatrist."  
>"He's a year older than I am. Come on. You'll survive. He's good. He can really get into your head."<p>

"Haha. Fine. But if I don't like him, I'm getting a new ."

"Trust me Catey, he needs his own show."

"Help me up and help me get dressed please before I fall asleep on you."

He frowned instantly. He hated his sister blaming herself for her sickness and lack of control thereof of it. He couldn't stand to let people blame themselves for things that had no say in controling. And he was guessing, not by a long-shot, that Olivia had blamed herself for her mothers' cruel batterings many a time before. Sighing he helped his Cate out of bed. That's right. His Cate. His. Cate. Out of bed. He helped her slip out of her nigtgown, and turned to her drawers, pulling out under garments, a white blouse that was long-sleeved and had tiny black polka dots on them (her favorite) and a paire of dark blue relaxed denim jeans. He then moved to her closet, pulling out her black Jou Jou coat and her favorite black clogs. Turning he saw Cate struggling with her jeans, trying almost desperately to pull them up. He almost near bust into tears then. He couldn't stand to see his sister like that. "Here let me help you Catey Babe. Sit." He motioned to the bed after he placed his items in a chair to the left of the bed.

He took the jeans and slid them up easily, but gently, she'd been having muscle aches lately; so bad, that she had curled into a fetal postion once and couldn't move without screaming in immense pain. He didn't want that to happen again. He buttoned the pants and then moved to grab her shoes for her. He noticed a tear slip from her eyes as one descended his cheek as well. She was crying. Crying. He hated when she cried. "What's wrong Cate?" He kneeled at her feet concerned. She shouldn't have to be sad about her diatbetes. It was not her fault. "Come on baby tell me?"

"I can't let you keep helping me Elliot! I should be able to do it myself! I feel like like an involent."

"You're not an involent never were and you never will be," he'd said this firmly. He believed it, so she had to too.

She just sniffled and again he hugged her to him. "Don't cry sweetheart. Come on doll, you're okay." Her tears had subsided, but she had started to hiccup. "Come on Cate. You gotta stop putting yourself down. You can't keep doing this to yourself. It won't help. Trust me."

"I know. I know." Her hiccups stopped completely. She nodded slightly before standing. "Come on, we're late."


	3. Chapter 3: Blinded not Only by Sight

SAINT JOESEPH MERCY DIABETIC UNIT JANUARY 5th ,1982 Elliot had left a note for Olivia, telling her he'd taken Cate to her appointment for her monthly check-up. Cate kept telling him that he could go back home to see Olivia, but he wasn't letting her take a bus home. ｜｜ Later that afternoon he'd found another note on his living room table from Olivia. Elliot, Had to get home because my mom was blowing up my cellphone. She wasn't thrilled that I'd decided I didn't want a smack down for a couple of days. Again, thank you for the place to stay for awhile, I guess there is still generous galantry in the men of today. I'll be seeing you, Olivia He let out a strangled huff. Why did he leave her sleeping like that? He berated himself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Go to her Eli. Don't lose her." "I don't even know where she lives." "I think this should help reach her," said Cate handing him a small peice of paper. He took the strip and smiled at her, kissing her cheek before grabbing the phone. He raced into his dissorganized room and dove onto his bed. He dialed as he lay strewn on his single bed. He felt like a giddy teenager, which was almost exactly what he was. "Olivia?" "Oh, Elliot! You called! Hey, how's your sister?" This was casual question she'd asked filled with genuine couldn't keep the smile that quickly crept across his face. She was so young, yet so selfless. "She's doing good. She's just extremely exausted. And uhm...the doctors think she's going blind." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sure everything'll turn out okay." "I hope so." Then there was was too long a pause. "Can I see you again?"He blurted suddenly. "I thought you'd never ask."She giggled."When?" " Park.7:30. Near the something casual." "The park?" "Just go with me on this, Liv!" "Okay, wa-wait?What?Liv?" "Yeah, a nickname I thought of, unless you don't like it?" "No it's cool, El!" "El?That one's gonna have to grow on me..." "Well make it quick cause I like it!" 


	4. Chapter:4: How do I love Thee?

Thanks! Reviews make me smile! I write these chapters from my DSi XL, and an occasional computer when I get the chance! RESIDENCE OF SERENA & OLIVIA BENSON-6:45 P.M.-SATURDAY Olivia now stood wrapped in a white fluffy towel in the middle of her closet, pondering what to wear tonight. She was down to two decisions; a light blue longsleeve dress that flowed outward with a lace rose pattern over-lapping, or a black, off the shoulder, dress-shirt and jean mid-thigh length skirt with black converse high-tops, a little Olivia flare. She went with the latter. CENTRAL PARK-FOUNTAIN-7:20 It was almost sunset when Olivia entered the park, a blue jean clutch in she'd made herself in hand. She rounded the fountain to find Elliot sitting there clad in a baby blue dress shirt, and jeans,with a single rose in hand, and it was red, the color of love... "Hey."It was simple but nessecary. "Hi,"he gave her once over,"you look great. I'd high-tops by far are the most comfortable shoes in the entire world." She laughed. "Yeah,well,you said casual." "Yes, you look great."He extended his rose to her. "This is for you!" Smiling she took the flower and brought it to her nose, the fragnce engulfing her senses. "Ready to eat?" He motioned to the picnic basket beside him. "I'm starved!" - They were now sitting farther away from the fountain in a secluded area surrounded by trees. Olivia never knew Elliot was quite the romantic. He'd listen to everything she said only occasionally asking questions, and he seemed to always want to hear about her than talk about felt different around Elliot than she did with other guys. She understood him as he did her, and she was looking for someone just like him. All the guys she'd dated would try to sweet talk her, kiss her butt to try to get her to open her legs to them. Others would talk all about themselves, and then expect her to bend never did. She was waiting for the right guy. 


	5. Chapter 5: How do I Love Thee? Prt2

Sorry it took so long to update! I havn't been on in awhile! I can't get to a computer so like I mentioned earlier I have to use my internet on my DSi XL to post. Sorry to say but each update will be at least 300 words long when I use my DSi, which I'll be using alot! Sorrrry! I'll post alot so you can quench your hunger for more though! CHAPTER 5: HOW DO I LOVE THEE? Prt:2 By 8:57 the sun had set and Elliot and Olivia, rather, Romeo and Juliet, as Cate put it, lay star-gazing. Every now and then, Elliot would chance a glance in Liv's direction. Her olive skin had a few yellowing bruises from her mother's almost fatal attack, but other than that, her beautiful skin was flawless. Her eyes were almost as dark as the sky itself, and that gave an air of mystery to her...Shifting closer to her on the blanket he'd spread for them, he reached over and traced a calloused finger along her jawline as she looked over at him. Before he took his hand away, she grasped it, forcing it to linger on her soft cheek. She almost gasped as his hand that wasn't carresing her cheek slid to her stomach, his warmth seeping through the thin silk. "I can't Elliot I'm a..." He stopped and finished for her," virgin?" She nodded."I'm scared." "I understand," he said as looked down at the girl. She was young, only still had the frame of a fourteen year old. Her teeth were that of a ten year old, and she still looked younger than what she really was. He on the other hand,was a giant. He was a football jock, a marine who'd just returned home for good last year. He was trained to over power men that were 3x his size and 10x hers. He again looked down at young woman beneath him, she starring right back up, a hint of curiosity in her angelic eyes, but also fear and uncertainty, but mostly fear. And that fear, was caused by him. He rolled off of her, hearing her intake a small breath of air. He immediatly appologized,"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to..." 


	6. Chapter 6: Let Thy Count the Ways pt1

Here's another chapter as promised! Sorry for them being so short! "It's okay,"she said hurriedly. "I m-mean, I trust you, completely. I'm just scared Elliot. Won't it hurt?" "I can't promise it wouldn't. But I can wait." "Have you ever been with anyone else?" "To be honest,"he thought,"my ex-girlfriend Kathleen. It was only once, and she was my only one.I promise," he said taking her small hand. She smiled sweetly, she wanted to but her mother was always telling her she was a skank and that she would never be loved, could never be loved. If she did this with him, there was no turning back. If she did she'd have to tell them all about her, and if she did she'd send him running. But maybe she could tell him, maybe he wouldn't run. "Elliot,I think I'm ready for this..." She ran a hand up his chest which came to rest at the collar of his shirt. "Before we do this, I hav'ta know if you're okay with this. I gotta know if you're completely sure. I can't hurt you..." "I'm sure,"she almost whispered. He rolled on top of her once more, his breath heavier then. He leaned downward to her, doing the one thing he'd been wanting to do for a long time...kiss her...He carresed each lip with his, running his tounge over her soft lips. At first he fondled her while she was clothed, feeling each curve, dip, and hollow space on her body. He slipped his hands beneath her blouse pulling it up and over her head, revealing soft bu freshly bruised skin beneath it. He looked into her eyes before he began placing soft butterfly kisses on each spot and whispereing sorry's and sweet nothings inbetween. He then removed her skirt and his shirt and pants as well, discarding them next to him in a pile. Pulling off his boxers and her undergarments, he placed himself in position, waiting to enter her. "Are you sure you want this Livvy Lie?""More than any thing..." 


	7. Chapter 7: Let Thy Count the Ways Prt2

Sorry for taking so long to update! I enjoy comments! But I also would like ideas for my story from you guys!I promise to try and post more! Thanks for reading! Tears cascaded down Olivia's cheeks as Elliot moved around inside her, his length streching her. She didn't think that sex could hurt so much but feel so good. Every thrust was slow and a painful, but Elliot would kiss away her tears and tell her it was alright. He would take her cheeks in his hands and kiss her passionately, each one languid and lingering, leaving her wanting more. "Elliot...mmh.." "I love you Livvy Lie...you're my Livvy Lie, and you always will be..." "Ungh,I know Elliot...I'm yours...I'm yours..." He pulled out just before his peak, but left Olivia convulsing in ecstacy below him. He smiled, placing kisses on her sweaty forehead, cheeks, and neck. He pulled her atop him, his chest still heaving. Her curly milk choclate tresses covered her face, but he knew she was sleeping, Kathy had fallen asleep their first time also. He gentily stroked a hand over her cheek, placing her hair behind her ear. Elliot placed his lips upon her eyelid. He'd let her sleep a bit but then he'd have to get them back to his apartment. /o\ She still hadn't awoken from her sleep after they'd made love, so he dressed them both and carried her to his apartment, laying her in his bed and covered her before slipping out of the room. He trotted down the hall and into Cate's room, he found a man sitting on her bed stroking her cheek with his thumb. He had sandy blonde hair and was muscular in build, the only problem was, Elliot didn't know him. Charging foward he grabbed the man by his lapels, pushing him up against'the wall, he didn't so much as gasp before he was forced against a wall. Cate was jolted from her peacful sleep from the noise, she slipped quickly from the bed and did her best to pull him off of the intruder. "Elliot! Get off of him! Don't hurt Paul, he's my boyfriend!" Elliot turned then... 


	8. Chapter 8: He Loves Me,He Loves Me Not,1

He turned and his eyes softened only slightly as looked to his 18 year old sister Cate.'She was smaller than Olivia who was smaller than Kathy, which made him all the more sympathetic. "Who is he Cat?" "H-he's my boyfriend Ellie. Paul Hennesy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a journalist for the Michigan newspaper. Please let go of him Elliot." He did. "I'm sorry," he said looking to Paul," she's my sister. I..." "I understand. If she was my sister, I would've done the same thing," he said smiling, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity," so this is your brother, Col. Stabler." He extended his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." Elliot shook his hand. ", how did you meet?" "I was actually visiting the quaterback of the Wolverines who'd come to NYC for a vacation to get a story, that's when I found Cate, sitting right nextdoor." Elliot studied the man. He seemed to mean no harm, he actually liked his siter for who she was, at least that was what it looked like. He'd just have to keep an eye on them. Paul, mostly. "Well, Paul it is kinda late.I think it's time to head out now." "Oh, alright, yeah, I'll see you later Cate." "Bye-bye, Paul!" After Paul left, Elliot helped her back into bed and began a lecture. He didn't want him here if she didn't tell him he was gonna be here, that wasn't gonna happen. He just didn't trust anyone, let alone another man with his Cate, no matter how clean cut he is. "How old is he?" "20, only three months younger than you. And what about Olivia?She's 17. I'm 18." "She's 18 now too,"he corrected," turned 18 a three days ago." "Yeah, well. Then there is no need to pick at me," she said softly. "You're right. I'm some sleep." He then began walking out the door. "Hey, El!" He turned. "Yeah?" "Take a shower! You smell!" She smiled knowingly before rolling over and turning out her lamp. /o\ The next mornig, Olivia woke up to a warm body up against hers. Turning over, she found Elliot behind her... 


	9. Chapter 9:He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not,2

She squirmed and he grunted as he began grinding up against her tush, his hard-on pushing up against her. Who knew a guy having sex with you in their sleep could be a turn on? She giggled before turning over and kissing him awake. He smacked his lips together before opening his eyes to her. She was smiling mischeviously before pushing herself flush against him. "I guess you do dream about me, then?" He blushed as he realized his growing bulge. She straddled him as she took of the shirt she slipped into of his. He smiled brightly, his dimples visible in his cheeks. She went commando. She slipped off his boxers and threw them aside, placing herself over him, and slowly easing him inside her.../o\ Cate sat in her room, shoving a pillow over her head to block out the,'Oh Livvy Lie right there's', and the 'Oh, ungh`,oh...ungh's'. And that damn smacking noise. Smack, smack, smack. "If I ever hear anyone hi-five again, I will puke...," she whispered to herself. Getting up unsteadily, Cate made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 'Trust me,'she thought,' they're gonna need it...' ONE YEAR LATER Elliot stood with Olivia as she was waiting for her train number to be called. Last week Olivia had announced that she was moving to Washington D.C. to attend a Police academy college she earned a scholarship to. He didn't want her to leave, yet he wasn't about to lether pass up a chance for education. So, he kissed her goodbye, and wished her well. She had his number and would be sure to call and if not, she'd write. Now, she didn't know when she was going to come back, so she told him it would be better if they moved on, thatvway, no one would get hurt. And just like that, she was gone... 3 MONTHS LATER Olivia was actually happy in Washington, she liked her school, her classmates, and her teachers, but it was probably because no one knew her like her old school did, and she would keep it like that. She had actually made a bit of friends ... 


	10. Chapter 10: He Loves Me My Finny Fin Fin

There was Cassidy Novak, who obviously would become a defense attorney for a court house one day. Alexandra Cabot, who would also follow closely behind her Melinda Fiona Warner who was a definate M.E.. Odafin Tutuola, who was definatley cop material, as was Chester Lake, Anthony Dinnozo, Ziva (Who's last name Liv didn't know), Timothy McGee, and David Rossi. Right now Liv sat in Criminalistics, absently doodling on her notes as Fin her partner gabbed on about whatever assignment they had to work on to her left. She was thinking about Elliot. She just received what she was sure was her hundredth letter from him, but in it, he told her he'd been seeing his ex-girlfriend Kathy Beck. Great, just what every ex-girlfriend wanted to hear. She'd thrown it away, not caring whether he would write to ask her why she didn't write back. She could xare less. The fact of the matter was, Liv still loved Elliot, but now, he didn't love her. "Baby-girl?Baby-girl, you wit me?" "What? Oh, I'm sorry Fin-fin, what were you saying?" 'He was probably telling you that your mother was right. No one can love you!' Her conscience rasped at her. 'No that isn't true. He's just lonely, he'll be there when you come back.' Said a voice of reason. 'Yeah, right. Shove it Little Miss Sunshine. Olivia. YOU. WILL. NEVER. BE. LOVED!' "It's true," Liv mumbled aloud, which obviously caught Fin's attention. "What's true?" "My ex-boyfriends in love with his other ex-girlfriend!" Olivia put her head in her hands befire sighing aloud. "Fin, do you love me?" /o\ "What," he swallowed hard. 'That wasn't part of the assignment,' he thought to himself. But wait, did he? He'd known Olivia for 3 months, but he had drawn pretty close to her. Though he'd drawn close to Melinda Warner too. But in some way, he felt connected to Olivia Benson. He didn't know how, but he did. And, yes. Yes, he'd fallen in love with her. "Yes," he said to her," yes I do." "You mean as a friend?" She looked disappointed. "No, more." 


	11. Chapter 11: The Heart Wants

**OLIVE GARDEN: 8:34 PM: TUESDAY, 1983**

Fin Tutuola guided Olivia Benson into an Olive Garden he'd known of outside of campus. He wanted this date to make a great first impression so he took her to her favorite Italian food place. He pulled out her chair for her after pushing her gently in and seating himself.

"How may be of service to a fine couple tonight. Would you like the endless breadsticks and salad?" 'Uh, oh', thought Fin, 'I know that voice. Munch.'

"Munch, what are you doing here?

"I'm doing my job, serving customers. Now if you may, order. Miss Olivia, what would you care for in a beverage form tonight?"

"I'd like a coke. Nothin' special tonight Munch."

"Alright. And for the grouch of the evening," Johnathan smirked as he winked at a laughing Olivia.

"I'll take an ice tea." He scowled at him before adding, " And don't, make it quick."

With that John stalked off, leaving the two to converse in peace. "So, Olivia, why did you come here to Washington for the Police Academy? I heard it was as good here as it is there?"

"Needed a change of pace, and, my mother wouldn't want me going anywhere but the college she works at. I wanted to be a cop with full cop classes, not learning English literature when instead I should be learning how to do an autopsy."

Fin laughed before cracking his knuckles involuntarily. "Yeah, I guess I could understand that. So, you were talking about your mother, what is she like?"  
>She was dreading the time of night this question would come up. She didn't want to talk about her drunkard mother, not here not now. But he asked, so she'd have to tell him, one way, or another.<p>

"Well, my mother was actually very controlling of me. She wasn't the type to let go so easily. She wanted me all to herself and no one else." ' She paused. 'Come on Liv!' Her conscience screamed. 'Tell him!' "She was raped back in 1964, and I…was the product of that rape. She can't bear to look at my face every single day of her miserable life, so she began drinking. That's when she became possessive. She couldn't let go, even though I knew all those years after she told me when I was ten she wanted to so badly. I don't know why she didn't…"  
>She was expecting him to run, but he sat there, a concerned yet calm expression on his face. He reached across the table and placed a hand atop hers. "Trust me, I think it's a good thing you left. She could've become abusive. It could easily have turned into a classic case of DV."<p>

"Domestic Violence is an understatement Fin."

"But at least you got away from it. At least she can't put you through it anymore."

"Yeah, meeting you has been a lifesaver Fin. I really couldn't have met you at a better time."

The African Creole smiled, he really did love this girl. "So. Tell me about this ex of yours?"

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Well…"

"Was he abusive too?"

"No, he wasn't. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me when I really needed someone, he was there."

"What was his name. I used to live in New York, I might know him."

"Elliot Stabler."  
>"Oh, you mean the Bronx kid with the Homicide Detective dad? Bad news Liv."<p>

"Yeah, but he's sweet. He's the one who helped me when I was walking in the park after my mother beat me to a pulp. He helped me to be where I am today. If it wasn't for him, that beating I took a year and two months ago…Let's just say I never would have met you, I never would have met Elliot. I would have been young forever…"

Fin was silent before the server, Munch rather, came to stand beside the table. He said, "Oh, Liv, sorry for listening in, but I, couldn't help but overhear. I'm sorry for your mother. I don't understand how a supposed to be caring mother could be so cruel to her beloved offspring." He set down the drinks and brought them their food a little later, when they finished, Fin walked her back to her dorm.

"Thanks again Fin, I had a great time," said Olivia, kissing him tenderly on the lips once.

"Uh, no problem baby-girl. You made my night." He kissed her Again before heading out into the night.

~Elliot~

Elliot sits on his couch with a sleeping Kathy on the side of his chest. Olivia had said that they should see other people so they wouldn't get hurt, and he tried, and tried and tried, but never succeed.

Sighing, he nudged Kathy softly perturbing her little as he wandered into Cate's room. He hadn't seen Paul in days, and he was starting to feel bad for his sister. She was in the shower now, he could hear the water. He was about to walk out when he heard her yelp, and then a loud bang.

"Cate? Are you alright babe?"  
>There was no response.<p>

"Cate!"  
>Still, no answer.<p>

He raced into the bathroom, finding her sprawled half in, and half out of the shower. Her top half leaned impossibly over the ledge, coming to rest on the blue shower mat outside of the shower, and her legs, lay limply over and into the running water.

"CATE!" He scurried over to her, taking a large towel and wrapping it around her as he gently pulled her from the awkward position. "Come on Cate you're okay. You're going to be okay." He hoisted her into his arms and ran into the living room, shaking Kathy awake with his leg. "Kathy get up and call 911, Cate slipped in the bathtub!" He shouted, " she isn't waking up!"

He scrambled out the door and made his way down the three flights of stairs, and in less than five minutes, he heard an ambulance in the distance. As soon as they pulled up In front of the building three EMT's jumped out and had Elliot place her on the gurney. They braced her slender neck, and strapped her securely to the bed wheeling her in as she was given an IV and her blood pressure was taken.

"We're losing her!"

CLIFFHANGER! I am sooooo evil! But hey it is a longer chapter! PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS IN YOUR REIVEIWS OR IN A MESSAGE TO ME! PLEAAASSSEEE! Thanks! :D


End file.
